Mi CriadaSirvienta o lo que sea
by AlexDarwin
Summary: Erza se convierte en la Criada/Sirvienta o lo que. . . bueno mas o menos por hay va la idea pero su nuevo amo le párese algo. . . No se preocupen esto es NatsuxErza y un poco de GrayxJuvia
1. Conociendo a mi nuevo Amo

Mi Criada o lo que sea

Cap 1° -"Conociendo a mi nuevo Amo"-

En una gran ciudad de 130.000 habitantes en la época de invierno, había uno peculiar (Nuestro protagonista) Natsu Draggnel de 18 años que se encontraba caminando por la ciudad vestido con unos bule jeans, unas converse negras, una camisa a cuadros gris y negra junto con una chaqueta negra, junto con una bufanda a cuadros negros y blancos y por si fuera poco este tenía el pelo rosado (Natural).

Este como ya mencione se encontraba caminando viendo las tiendas cuando de repente se intereso en una de música y decidió entrar, saliendo se notaba que poseía audífonos muy caros (Que ni yo tengo T_T) junto con un i-pod (Tampoco lo tengo) escuchando música.

El peli-rosa se dirigía a una dirección en específica, al llegar a una mansión (Maldito el tiene cosas más caras que yo), entro para luego decir:

Ya llegue - Con un tono de "Estoy en casa aunque desearía estar en otro lugar" quitándose la chaqueta y entregándosela a un sirviente

Bienvenido amo Draggnel – Dijo el sirviente con una sonrisa para luego decir – Su padre no ha regresado, su madre está en su trabajo –

Ok no importa, gracias – Dijo sin más dirigiéndose a su habitación

Cambiando el tema en el otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba una pelirroja que a primera vista parecía simpática, pero tenía un carácter de director que daba miedo pero no se podía omitir su "cuerpo" por así decirlo llevaba puesto una camisa blanca, pantalones ajustados de color negro, chaqueta café y unas converse (Que puedo decir soy fan de esa marca) color blancas, llamada Erza Escarlet de 18 años de edad; parecía animada, en su mente estaba muy feliz y que consiguió trabajo de criada/sirvienta (O lo que sea pero en términos . . . no arruinare la sorpresa).

Al llegar a su nuevo trabajo se encontró con una mansión muy grande, equivalía a 2 canchas de futbol completa y hasta mas, toco el timbre para su sorpresa contesto un hombre de unos 70 (Viejo) diciéndole que entre.

Entrando se topo con aquel hombre que le pidió amablemente su chaqueta para colgarla en el perchero, luego se fueron a la cocina donde el sirviente le explico específicamente lo que debía hacer pero. . .

Bien señorita Escarlet, usted está aquí para servir en esta casa (Casa xD) – Dijo sirviendo te

B-Bien entiendo – Dijo nerviosa (O animada de conocer a su "amo")

Joven amo Draggnel baje por favor – Luego este se marcho para decir – Suerte –

He? – Confundida

Ella espero en la cocina hasta que aquel joven de cabellos rosados bajo por las escaleras y abriendo la puerta

Hmr. . . – Gruño

Hola soy Erza Escarlet un gus. . . – Fue interrumpida

Si, si eso ya lo sé un gusto bla bla bla soy Natsu Draggnel y ahora me voy . . . – Dijo para luego salir de la mansión

Are?. . . – Sorprendida después de eso entro el sirviente diciendo

Su carácter no siempre fue así – Aclaro

Explíquese –

Vera el joven amo se comporta así ya que le falta. . . como decirlo. . . sus padres siempre trabaja y al parecer la única vez que el amo estuvo con sus padres fue hace 3 años – Dejando estupefacta y con cara de depresión a Erza

Entonces cuál es mi verdadero trabajo – Pregunto

Ni yo mismo lo sé – Aclaro – El amo Igneel me dijo que era su culpa así que me dijo que contratara a alguien que le ayudara ya que yo ya no puedo hacer eso – Volvió a despejar las dudas

Entiendo no se preocupe yo me encargare – Dijo triunfante y decidida

Entenderé si quiere renunciar después de terminar –

No lo hare se lo prometo –

Y así fue como Erza Escarlet se convirtió en la Sirvienta/Niñera/Criada (Sin comentarios O_O)

Fin cap 1

Bueno este es mi primer "FIC" y espero que les guste sobre todo si es muy corto pero no importa los demás capítulos serán más largos y por favor no se les olviden los review ¿Ne?


	2. Perdiendo algo que no sabia que amaba

Cap 2° -"Perdiendo algo que no sabía que amaba"-

Ha pasado un día desde que Erza se convirtió en la Sirvienta/Niñera/Criada. . . bueno ustedes entienden, volviendo al tema, al conocer a su nuevo amo quedo algo insatisfecha ya que tenía un carácter de pocos amigos; al despertar en su nuevo hogar (xD) se vistió con un traje de sirvienta/doncella que se basaba en un delantal blanco y vestido negro con unas converse (lo cual es ilógico pero se veía bien).

Subió las escaleras para entrar en el cuarto de Natsu el cual estaba un poco desarreglado boxes en el suelo camisetas sobre los trofeos de futbol lo cual la dejo con duda, se escuchaban ronquidos en la cama Erza le quito la sabana y vio su rostro dormido el cual le pareció algo calmado, y alejado de la realidad para cómo se presento al siguiente día.

- Amo Draggnel levántese – Dijo o susurro la rojiza

- Hmmmmmmmmm – Rezongó abriendo sus ojos color café lo cual la pelirroja no dejo pasar por alto

- Amo Draggnel el desayuno está listo –

- ¿Por qué te vistes así? – Pregunto

- Pues es mi uniforme – Respondió

- Vístete de otra forma no me gusta, utiliza tus camisas o tus pantalones pero por el amor de dios no me levantes con esas ropas – Dijo con cara de "así te vistes todos los días"

- E. . . Como usted desea Amo. . . – Fue nuevamente interrumpida

- Y deja de llamarme Amo o lo que sea – Frunció el seño

- E-E ok – y se retiro a lo que Natsu le soltó una sonrisa picara

Desde lejos el mayordomo desde un árbol a lo lejos observando la escena con Binoculares

- Parece que cumple con su trabajo Erza-dono –

En el comedor Natsu bajo con unos Humboldt negros, una camiseta de LMFAO y unos jeans, el al ver a su sexi criada vestida con una blusa hasta la cintura con unos jeans y sandalias negras.

- Te ves bien – Dijo el rosadito

- A desayunar – Dijo ella

Sin que se dieran cuenta la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando pasar a un peli-azul oscuro, que solo tenía jeans y un par de tenis, pero lo que los extraño era que no tenía camisa.

- Hola flamita – Dijo alzando la voz

- Hola exhibicionista – Dijo tomando su café

- Y quien es ella – Señalo a Erza

- Es mi criada – Dijo para luego comenzar a comer

- Hola soy Erza Scarlet un gusto – Hizo una reverencia

- Gray-Sama – Se escucho a lo lejos

- Parece que alguien vino a buscarte - Dijo el Draggnel diciéndole a Erza que se llevara los trastos (En esta novela Natsu parece o es más astuto de lo que es en el anime O_o")

- Gray-Sama, Juvia lo ha estado buscando cuando se fue y se quito la camisa – Dijo entregándole la camisa con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

- Ha gracias Juvia – Dijo sonriéndole haciendo que esta se pusiera mas colorada de lo que estaba

- Natsu tiene que ir a clases mañana no? – Dijo Erza con curiosidad

- Si de echo – Dijo con cara pensativa

- Has hecho la tarea? – Pregunto la roja

- No, ¿me ayudas? – Suplico

- Ok – Sonrió ella

- Natsu ella no parece tu criada parece tu niñera je je je – Dijo Gray, Gray Fullbaster para aclarar

- Gray-Sama, usted tampoco la ha hecho – Dijo Juvia, Juvia Loxar

El peli-azul quedándose viendo a la otra peli-azul (Me confundo) notando que esta tenía el pelo enrollado en las puntas con una camisa que decía: Ice Strom, nada mal a su parecer junto a unos jeans y tenis negros. El Fullbaster quedo babeando y la hubiera besado si Natsu no lo hubiera sacado del trance.

- Hey no te quedes babeando y has algo – Gray le maldecía a Natsu mentalmente

- Natsu no vas a hacer la tarea – Alego Erza

- Bueno Hielito, que quieres? –

- Nada –

- Hijo de. . . – A punto de matarlo dijo Natsu

- Adiós – y se fueron

Después de esa bizarra entrada todos se fueron y Natsu se puso a estudiar mientras Erza le ayudaba, ella se sentó en la mesa para explicarle, sin embargo ella pudo notar que su actitud cambio un poco lo cual le pareció "lindo".

- ¿A qué universidad vas? – Pregunto Escarlet

- Me acaban de transferir a Fairy Tail – Dijo concentrándose en su tarea

- Hooooooooooooo – Dijo ella con cara de "Esto no va bien"

- Tú también vas ¿Cierto? – Pregunto

- Se podría decir que si – Dijo con nerviosismo (nivel: 1)

Después de eso Natsu empezó con su tarea la cual necesitaba para entrar era algo difícil sobre todo en matemáticas, Erza se quedo pálida al ver que su "Amo" resolvía química rápidamente. Al terminar eran como las 5:00 pm y Erza se hallaba preparando la cena pero se preguntaba dónde estaban los demás sirvientes.

- Olle Natsu y los demás sirvientes? – Pregunto sin más Erza

- El único que quedaba se fue por su edad el me cuido desde niño es como mi abuelo debo decir –

En ese momento ella se percato que el viejo no estaba (y se viene a dar cuenta ahora?), luego de que Natsu de explicara su renuncia (La del viejo) entendió todo.

- Oe Natsu por que tus padre no están aquí? – Una pregunta estúpida por parte de la Ezcarlet

- Porque no les importo tener un hijo – Natsu cambio de estado a uno serio, sin sentimientos, frio.

Erza al percatarse de su dolor empezó a jugar sus cabellos rosados diciendo:

- No digas eso ellos te quieren –

- No lo creo. . . – Derramando unas lágrimas – ¿Por que dejan a su hijo solo en una mansión, porque no me llevaron con ellos? –

. . . – Bajando la mirada – Perdón por preguntar – Dijo con cara de nostalgia

- Oe no tienes por qué ponerte así – Secándose las lagrimas.

Mis padre me dejaron en un orfanato con una nota que decía "Simplemente no la queremos cuídenla por nosotros" – Al escuchar eso y al ver que Erza empezaba a llorar la interrumpió con un cálido abrazo.

- No tienes que llorar el pasado es simplemente eso –

. . . – Natsu le seco las lagrimas – Gracias. . . y perdón. . . –

- No tienes de que disculparte yo fui el que te izo recordar. . . yo lo – Fue interrumpido por un beso en la mejilla.

- No eres tan malo como dicen – Este ante tal acto se sonrojo.

- He. . . yo. . . – No podía hablar.

Antes de decir cualquier cosa sonó el timbre, interrumpiendo las palabras/tartamudeos del rosadito (xD), Erza dirigiéndose a la puerta, luego abriéndola (Obvio) viendo de nuevo al peli azul con una cara triste y sin sentimientos para luego decir.

- Perdón. . . necesito hablar con Natsu – Gray estaba completamente en un estado de "muerto viviente"

- Si aquí estoy – Respondió el rosado

- Natsu tus padres. . . – Gray se le salieron las lagrimas

- Q-Que pasa me estas asustando – Natsu palideció

- Ellos. . . iban en un avión junto con los míos y el avión cayó en el Océano Atlántico –

Fin cap 2°

Muajajajajajajajajajajajajaja. . . esperen de qué coño me rio si es triste sniff. . . no dejen de leer porque para la prox les doy el otro cap ¿si?


	3. Primer día de clases

Cap 3° -"Primer día de clases"-

Natsu cayó de rodillas con los ojos apagados llorando, sus lagrimas salían a montones, simplemente no podía creerlo, pero él así mismo se preguntaba por qué lloraba sus padre practicante lo abandonaron en la mansión, no lo visitaban, no le mandaban mensajes. . . nada simplemente lo dejaron.

Gray-sama Juvia lo llevara a casa – Dijo la criada fanática de su "Amo"

Natsu perdón – Dijo Gray para luego retirarse

Erza al ver a su amo devastado le puso la mano en el hombro, ella sabía que necesitaba cariño ya que al igual que a ella perdió a sus padres, no podía dejarlo asi, lo abrazo para luego susurrarle al oído:

Perdón – Erza sintió como el chico comenzaba a abrázala también – ¿ya te sientes mejor? –

. . . No sé porque estoy llorando ellos me abando. . . – Ella no lo dejo terminar.

Ellos te querían no tienes porque insultarlo así –

Perdon. . . yo me iré a bañar - Dijo para luego retirarse al baño.

Natsu no se sentía a gusto, tomando el baño se puso a reflexionar sobre lo que Gray le había dicho, pero lo comprendía a él sus padres lo querían y no lo avían abandonado. . . sin embargo ellos venían de regreso a Japón junto con los suyos eso quería decir que lo verían. . . Natsu simplemente suspiro para luego decir:

Los extraño –

Erza desde su habitación se preparaba para dormir viendo el reloj y eran las 8:00 no les dio ni tiempo de comer pero sabía que su amo no estaría a gusto con esa decisión lo único que podía hacer es esperar hasta mañana para ver qué pasaba en la universidad.

EN LA MAÑANA dia- 20/6/2012 (Como referencia para que os confundáis)

Erza se levanto temprano vistiéndose con una blusa de escote, jeans y converse. Luego para subir a despertar a Natsu pero se sorprendió al ver que este ya se había. Levantado, se había puesto unos pantalones negros con unos Humboldt del mismo color, pero estaba eligiendo la camisa.

¿Natsu estas bien para ir a la Universidad? – Pregunto Erza.

Si, no tienes de que preocuparte hoy es el día de iniciación a los de 2do Año, no me pondré a llorar – Termino para ponerse una camisa a cuadros pero luego dijo – Pero me sigo cuestionando si es una buena idea –

No te preocupes te ayudare – Este al escuchar esas palabras de la pelirroja se sonrojo un poco.

Los dos se dirigieron a la puerta para salir cuando se consiguieron con Gray que al igual que Natsu decidió ir junto con su criada los cuatro se dirigieron a la Universidad Fairy Tail (Que nombre) donde todos los alumnos recibieron la bienvenida en la ceremonia de apertura presentado por los 3 directores: Meaivis, Ades y Makarov (xD) Todos los estudiantes entraron en sus aulas.

Natsu entro en la 2-3 junto con Gray y Erza pero Juvia entro en la 2-1 esta estaba llorando porque no la pusieron en la misma sección que su amo pero este le dijo que no se preocupara. . . ella maldecía mentalmente a Erza ya que ella quedo con su respectivo amo y con su Gray-Sama en conclusión estaba celosa.

Erza se puso a hablar con sus amigos de la sección mientras que Natsu se ponía a ver por la ventana ver los pájaros pasar y Gray a pensar en cierta persona. . . Una rubia se puso al lado de Natsu para luego decir:

Hola soy Lucy Hertpilia – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Hola soy Natsu Draggnel – Este volteo los ojos a otro lado observando a sus compañeros de clase.

Es una Universidad rara ¿verdad? – Dijo una albina llamada Lisanna.

Sí, me gusta – Vio a la albina y esta estaba vestida con una blusa hasta las rodillas con unas sandalias, mientras que la rubia tenia converse, jeans y una camisa.

Erza le puso la atención a Natsu el cual se encontraba socializando con los demás luego volteo a donde estaban sus compañeros:

Olle Erza a donde estas mirando – Dijo una castaña con una cerveza en la mano. (Alcohólica xD)

E. . . No. . . Nada. . . – Dijo tartamudeando ya que la sorprendieron viendo a su amo.

Hoooooo, estás viendo al chico nuevo ¿Verdad? – Dijo con un tono burlón.

No. . . – Dijo sin más.

Bueno no te parece guapo o ¿sí? – Dijo una peli-azul. Silencio Levy a ti te gusta Gazille – Erza aserto en el punto haciendo que la nombrada se sonrojara.

Sonó la campana de receso y todos salieron a comer, Lucy y Lisanna comían en un árbol, Cana le quitaba los nervios de encima a Levy que todavía estaba ruborizada por las palabras de Erza, Natsu abrió su desayuno que consistía de: carne, picante, arroz y salsa tabasco (O_o").

Erza desde una distancia prudencial veía cierto escenario de un Gray acostado sobre las piernas de su "Criada" esta solo rio de una manera macabra (De solo pensar en eso me da miedo) luego vio a un Gazille siendo observado por una Levy, se le salió la sonrisa de "Ya te tengo" (Ptm que nadie tiene privacidad) y por ultimo vio a un Natsu comiendo de manera solitaria lo cual le trajo el recuerdo de la noche en que le avisaron que sus padres avían muerto.

Natsu sentado en una banca, siendo observado desde una vista prudencial por Erza la cual se le acerco a comer con el sacando su almuerzo este se le quedo viendo, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Luego de terminar el receso todos entraron y. . . bueno aquí pasa lo habitual clases, clases, clases. Bien después de la Universidad todos de dirigieron a sus hogares; Natsu preparado para ir junto a su sirvienta noto que tenía todas las miradas encima lo cual lo puso nervioso, luego le preguntó a Erza:

¿Por qué me miran? –

Porque estamos caminando en la misma dirección – Dijo con un tono. desinteresado

No entiendo – Con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza. (Estilo anime)

Hey Natsu – Grito un peli-negro con pircings en la cara.

Ho Gazille, ¿Qué pasa? –

Compre battelfied 3 ¿Juegas? – Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

C-Como lo conseguiste vamos a mi casa a jugar! – Grito corriendo a su casa.

Al llegar a casa Gazille y Natsu lo instalaron en la pantalla plana de 99 pulgadas junto con la PlayStation 3. . . En ese momento a Gazille le entro en duda algo:

¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Le pregunto a Erza

Mierda fue lo que pensaron Natsu y la renombrada, no se les paso por la cabeza lo que Gazille diría cuando ellos llegaron a casa del rosadito a jugar con la consola.

Y bien respóndeme -

Yo. . . Soy. . . La. . . – Erza entro en pánico.

Es mi prima y ella vive aquí con migo – Dijo Natsu para luego decir – Concéntrate en el juego te he matado 3 veces –

Maldito – Y comenzaron a jugar.

Erza se fue a la cocina a pensar un poco lo cual le vino a la mente que no les había dicho a todos que ella trabajaba de criada en la casa de Natsu, palideció, para luego pensar que sería mejor que les dijera que era una prima lejana del Draggnel. Se escucharon llantos en la sala y eran de Natsu el cual perdió 1.50 favor de Gazille.

Desgraciado es imposible – Dijo entre lágrimas.

Ja, ja, soy el mejor – Dijo victorioso el peli-negro.

Bien si sigues trayendo mas juegos eres bienvenido en mi casa Gazille – Dijo Natsu con un pulgar arriba.

Bien adiós – Se despidió.

Después de cerrar la puerta ambos cayeron con un suspiro, y así pasaron los días, Gazille trayendo juegos y Natsu llorando porque perdía siempre. Ya era sábado y los directores decidieron darles el lunes y el martes libre para hacer lo que quisieran.

Olle Erza – Dijo Natsu llamándola a su habitación.

Fin cap 3°


	4. Confesión indirecta

Cap 4° -"Confesión indirecta"-

Que paso Natsu – Dijo una Erza recién bañada entrando a la habitación de su amo.

Gazille y Gray se quedaran aquí, ¿por favor podrías limpiar? – Dijo este poniéndose una camisa.

Si, y ¿A dónde vas? –

A un café con Lucy – Esta al escuchar eso se le salió la sonrisa.

¿Es una cita? – Pregunto aun con la sonrisa.

No – Dijo con cara neutral.

Este salió por la puerta y ella se quedo limpiando la casa pensando que si era una cita. . . o no lo era. . . luego le llego a la mente una sensación de tristeza. . . se había quedado sola en la casa. Erza termino de limpiar y vio un juego llamado Resident Evil 5 le entro en curiosidad y empezó a jugar, habían pasado 4 horas desde que termino de limpiar y al comenzar a jugar tomo la mayor puntuación posible por combos y zombis asesinados incluso supero la marca de Gazille, esta salto de alegría a lo cual Natsu llego y vio a su criada saltando y riendo:

Que estás haciendo –

Le gane a Gazille por 50000 puntos de diferencia – Grito triunfadora.

Eso es imposible – Dijo llorando tirándose en el sillón al lado de Erza.

No te preocupes mejoraras – Poniéndole la mano en la cabeza.

A lo que un estruendo en la puerta sonó dejando pasar a Gazille todo cabreado por que había escuchado todo y a un Gray riendo porque una chica le había ganado en videojuegos.

Eso es imposible – Grito Gazille viendo el marcador de puntajes – Como lo has logrado – Para luego empezar a tener un trauma.

Ja, ja, ja mira y llora – Dijo Erza.

Guao son muchos puntos de diferencia Gazille – Dijo Gray con un tono burlón.

Sniff como coño lo has logrado – Gritaron al unisonó el rosadito y el pelinegro.

Increíble, lo que se esperaba de la criada o debería decir niñera de Natsu – Dijo Gray para luego ser tirado contra el piso por Erza y Natsu.

Maldito eso era un secreto – Gritaron los dos.

¿Criada, niñera? – Se pregunto Gazille .

Bueno Gazille Erza no es en verdad mi prima es mi sirvienta y Juvia es la sirvienta de Gray – Dijo Natsu con simpleza a lo que Gray le dio un zape.

Eso también era secreto – para luego recibir un golpe de Gazille.

Asi que mi prima es tu criada ¿no maldito? – Todos quedaron atónitos ante las palabras del Redfox.

¡Es tu prima! – Gritaron todos con la boca abierta.

Si, ella es Juvia Loxar y yo Gazille Redfox – Dijo con un tono incomodo.

Qué tal si dejamos todo esto en secreto ¿no? – Dijo Natsu para evitar una pelea.

Bien, pero si le haces algo a mi prima te mato – Amenazo Gazille a Gray.

Todos suspiraron y se sentaron para comenzar a jugar, sin embargo la puerta sonó otra vez lo cual cabro a Gray y abrió la puerta.

¡QUE! – Grito para luego ver que era Juvia

P-Perdón Gray-Sama Juvia lo lamenta – Se puso a llorar a lo cual Gazille agarro un cuchillo y se lo lanzo pero este lo esquivo.

N-No, fue sin querer Juvia, perdón – Sintiendo la presión Gray entro en pánico

Juvia lo perdona – Grito para luego entrar

Todos dentro sentados en el sillón (Cuantas personas caben aquí) cada uno agarro un control y empezaron a jugar FIFA 2012 a lo cual el equipo de Gray, Juvia contra Erza y Gazille. Natsu se puso a jugar con su PSP a Agente 007 (Mierda me van a demandar). Llego la noche y cada quien se puso en sus habitaciones. Natsu en la suya, Erza con su respectiva habitación, Gray en una de invitados, Gazille en el sillón ya que según él le daba suerte para ganar y por ultimo Juvia que ansiaba dormir en la misma que su "Gray-Sama" pero Gazille le dijo a Gray que si encontraba una escenita lo mandaba directo al infierno.

EN LA MAÑANA dia 26/06/2012 (Otra referencia, han pasado 6 días desde la llegada de Natsu a la Universidad y Erza a su vida)

Todos se levantaron y estaban en la mesa para desayunar, la comida la preparo Erza y Juvia, Gazille seguía vigilando a Gray el cual se quedaba viendo a Juvia por largos ratos, lo cual lo cabreaba mas y mas no por celos es solo que ella era la prima la cual quería mucho, Erza al ver que faltaba cierto peli rosado subió a su cuarto y encontró a un Natsu dormido el cual le pareció algo lindo y para que ciertas personas no husmearan cerró la puerta y se puso a contemplarlo un rato hasta que este se levanto.

¿Ya está listo el desayuno? – Pregunto adormilado

Sí, todos ya están desayunando – Dijo Erza pero al darse cuenta que este estaba todo rojo – ¿Natsu estas bien? –

Si – Este se desmayo.

Natsu – Dijo Erza tocándole la frente al ver que este estaba hirviendo en fiebre.

Erza bajo y les dijo a todos que Natsu tenía fiebre todos entendieron y se fueron diciéndole que se mejorara para verse el día miércoles, después de eso la pelirroja le llevo el desayuno a la cama para dárselo de comer (*Embobado*) abrió la puerta de su habitación, y le dijo que abriera la boca este obedeció a su sirvienta como buen perro domesticado (xD) luego de comer este se durmió inmediatamente. La Escarlet noto algo en el chico, este se veía deprimido pero no por la fiebre y en ese momento el nombrado comenzó a hablar dormido.

Hmmmm. . . 27 de Junio. . . mama, papa – Dijo entre sueños

Erza empezó a recordar algo que le dijo el mayordomo antes de renunciar

Flash Back

Erza-dono el cumpleaños del joven amo es el 27 de junio – Dijo este antes de irse

Fin Flash Back

Mierda fue la palabra que se le vino a la mente de Erza porque casi olvida el cumpleaños de su amo, pero de pronto se puso a pensar como había acabado aquí como sirvienta de un chico de su misma edad, sin embargo fue la vida que ella eligió por alguna extraña razón o quizás. . . sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mano que tomo su brazo.

Mamá no te vayas. . . – Dijo o murmuro entre lagrimas un Natsu dormido lo cual a Erza izo que se sonrojara un poco.

Tranquilo no me iré – Le murmuro al oído dándole un beso en los labios sin que se diera cuenta, para luego decir – No me vuelvas a dejar sola – Dándole otro beso.

Erza salió de la habitación con una sonrisa picara, bajo y vio otro juego que se llamaba Batman Arcan City, empezó a jugarlo y así pasaron las horas cuando vio ya era hora del almuerzo, lo preparo y subió de nuevo a la habitación de su amo para ver si después de su comida podía robarle otro beso; entro a la habitación y este se encontraba viendo al techo.

A la comida, tengo hambre – Dijo este con una sonrisa.

Pareces mejor –

Creo –

Erza le dio de comer, luego este se empezó a quedar dormido dándole la espalda a la pelirroja, esta no le gusto mucho que se volteara porque no le podía dar su beso para que se mejorara. Ella bajo y retomo su partida del juego a lo que después de 4 horas más un Natsu pálido bajo por las escaleras para tomar un vaso de agua.

N-Natsu que haces fuera de la cama – Dijo una sorprendida Erza.

Voy a tomar agua, me empezó a doler la garganta – Dijo con un tono ronco.

Sube yo te lo llevo –

No, no importa ya estoy aquí – Y era cierto ya estaban en la cocina.

Ese no es el hecho ven te llevare. . . – Fue interrumpida por que este se desmayo en sus brazos.

Te lo dije – Dándole un beso en los labios – Tienes que descansar –

La sirvienta lo subió al segundo piso donde lo acostó en su cama donde por error cayó encima del chico, simplemente no resistió y empezó a besarlo, a ella le gustaban esos besos que les robaba a él, era un sentimiento que simplemente no podía describirlo en palabras, esta quedo plenamente dormida abrazada del peli rosa el cual sin que ella se diera cuanta estuvo siempre despierto. (Maldito)

Fin Cap 4°


	5. EL mejor cumpleaños

Cap 5° -"EL mejor cumpleaños"-

Al levantarse Erza se dio cuenta que se quedo dormida al lado de Natsu este seguía dormida, se levanto, limpio la mesa, izo el desayuno para llevárselo a su amado amo, subió y se encontró con un ya mejorado Draggnel sin camisa y con unos jeans que hacían juego con unas botas azules de cuadros. 27 de Junio (Para acordaros)

A Erza ya bajo para el desayuno – Dijo poniéndose una camisa que decía Converse.

S-Si – Dijo algo ruborizada al ver sus bien formados músculos pero eso le extrañaba ya que antes lo había visto así.

Natsu se puso su camisa bajo y vio que había una partida en la consola de Batman lo cual lo dejo boquiabierto, luego se fue a desayunar con su sirviente roba besos, después de desayunar salió y le dijo a Erza si quería venir con él, iba a ver a Lucy y Lisanna en un café, esta asintió y se vistió. Una cita fue lo que pensó Erza cuando salían de la mansión.

En la cafetería Lissana, Lucy, Natsu y Erza comenzaron a conversar hasta que llegaron a un tema delicado se podría decirlo así.

¿Ustedes son novios? - Preguntaron la rubia y la albina al mismo tiempo.

No, somos primos - Dijo Natsu a lo que Erza asintió.

Hooooo, perdón – Dijeron las dos.

No importa ya nos lo han dicho, eso incluye a Gazille – Dijo Erza.

Chicos – Se escucho a lo lejos por una pequeña chica llamada Levy McGarden.

Levy-chan – Dijo Lucy.

Hola – Dijeron todos.

Ya te le declaraste a Gazille – Esta se puso completamente roja al escuchar eso viniendo de Natsu. (T_T)

Como sabes eso – Dijeron todas las presentes.

Gazille me dijo que estaba interesado en una chica llamada Levy, pero le daba vergüenza invitarla a salir – Todas quedaron en shock al ver que Natsu savia más que todas ellas.

N-Natsu ayúdame – Dijo la pequeña de pelos azules.

No – Dijo tomando su café.

¿Por qué? – Dijo medio llorando.

Ayúdala – Dijo la albina.

Si – Remato la Rubia.

Deberías ayudarla primito – Dijo Erza.

Ok veré que hago – Al escuchar eso la peli-azul saco una sonrisa.

Gracias Natsu – Dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego decir - ¿Qué le gusta a, el? – con una libreta en la mano.

Bueno por donde empiezo – Con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

En ese momento Natsu comenzó a explicarle que Juvia era prima de Gazille, le gustan los videojuegos, la carne, el rock pesado, odia a Justin Biber (Yo igual), entre otras cosas que dejaron atónitas a las 3 chocas. Por otro lado Erza solo observaba el lugar donde Levy le había dado el beso en la mejilla derecha, estaba celosa. Para la desgracia y fortuna de otros llego Gazille a comprar un exprés, Levy Palideció.

Oe Gazille – Grito Natsu.

A Natsu ya te sientes mejor, compre mas juegos para ir a tu casa mañana – Dijo con una sonrisa que puso celosa a Levy.

Por cierto que tal si invitamos a Levy a jugar y a Lucy, Lisanna, Gray y Juvia – Este se puso colorado.

La enana no sabe jugar, la coneja tampoco y la blanca se pone nerviosa cuando ve sangre en la pantalla – Buen escudo.

Todas las nombradas bajaron la cabeza en forma de que todo lo que él dijo era cierto, muy cierto.

No importa – Dijo Draggnel.

Bueno. . . Está bien – Dijo sonrojado.

Y así aprovechas y le das clases privadas a Levy – Dijo con una sonrisa picara a la que todos quedaron mas pálidos que el cabello de Lisanna – Na es mentira ja, ja, ja deberían ver sus caras – (Mierda yo también quede loco)

No nos asustes así – Gritaron todos.

A cierto Natsu, toma feliz cumpleaños – Erza le entrego un collar.

Como lo supiste – Dijo con estrellas en los ojos.

Hablabas dormido – Este se avergonzó.

Ha, con que hablo dormido ¿he? – Bajo la mierda.

Es tu cumpleaños vamos a comer pastel yo invito – Dijo Gazille sentándose al lado de Levy.

Aye – Dijeron todos. (Al fin sale un AYE de Happy)

Después de comer todos se dirigieron a casa de Natsu, caminando por las calles se oyeron varios "Aye" lo cual dejo sorprendidos a los presentes, antes de darse cuenta el Draggnel se dirigió hacia una caja en el piso y vio a un gatito azul el cual cargo y se lo llevo a casa. Todo mundo quedo sorprendido al ver que Natsu tomo a ese gatito que decía "Aye".

Te llamare Happy – Este sonrió y el gato le lamio la mejilla.

Que gato tan raro – Dijo Lucy.

Por eso me gusta – Dijo Natsu.

Bien a casa de Draggnel - Dijo Levy.

Aye - Asintieron todos.

Al llegar a casas todas menos Erza observaron la decoración, simple pero hermosa, bien a los videojuegos dijo Gazille a lo cual Levy le pidió que lo ayudara y como tal la ayudo. . . 5 minutos después se arrepintió ya que le gano.

Ja, ja, ja, gane – Grito victoriosa Levy, tropezando y cayendo sobre las piernas del Redfox.

Olle estas bien enana – Dijo el mirándola a los ojos.

""No Hagas contacto visual"" – Pensaba Levy pero era muy tarde para arrepentirse.

Enana estas bi. . . – Fue seriamente interrumpido por un beso que le proporciono la McGarden.

Chicas no interrumpamos el momento – Dijo Natsu mirando aquella escenita

Aye – Dijo el gatico azul.

Todas se fueron a la cocina ruborizadas por la iniciativa de Levy, Lucy se puso súper colorada, Lisanna estaba que se le prendía fuego y Erza no se sabía cuál era su pelo y cuál era su cara todo estaba rojo.

¿Qué cosas no? – Rompió el hielo Natsu.

S-Si verdad – Dijeron todas.

Mmmm. . . Casi se me olvida – Natsu se fue a la sala y dijo – No me manches el sillón – a lo que recibió un almohadazo, solo salió de allí riendo.

No hagas eso – Dijo Erza.

Bueno me estoy cansando de estar en la cocina vamos afuera hay una mesa en el patio – Todas accedieron.

Hola flamita – Se encontraron con Gray y Juvia.

Hola Cubito de hielo – Dijo tomando agua.

Que haces aquí y no adentro – Todas las presentes menos Juvia se pusieron rojas.

Bueno Gazille y Levy están. . . Armándola en grande. . . solo espero que no me manchen el sillón – A lo que Juvia y Gray enrojecieron sus caras.

Q-Q-Que mi primo esta. . . ¿Qué? –Dijo Juvia.

Bueno en otros términos haciendo un bebe supongo – Recibiendo un zape de Gray.

No lo digas tan altaneramente, pon discreción, no todos son tu - Le regaño el Fullboster.

Je je je OK tranquilo, solo se besan apasionadamente – Otro zape.

Coño mejor guara silencio – Volvió a regañarle.

Juvia no lo puede creer, tiene novia, estoy tan feliz por el – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego de todo este asunto Levy se fue toda roja tomada de la mano con Gazille que le agradeció mentalmente a Natsu por todo, enserio por todo, Gray y Juvia se fueron con Lucy y Lisanna.

Se fueron ¿he? – Dijo Erza acomodándose el pelo.

Sin duda el mejor cumpleaños – Dijo Draggnel cargando a su gato dormido para ponerlo sobre el sillón no manchado.

Me alegra que te diviertas – Dijo Erza sentándose a su lado.

Gracias por tu regalo me gusto mucho – Dijo admirando su collar.

Pero no es todo el regalo – Dijo mirándolo pícaramente.

¿Entonces me robaras otro beso como ayer? -

Quizás – esta se acerco para besarlo.

Fin Cap 5° -"Problemas con el azul"-

A ella le gustaba robar esos besos de los labios del peli rosa sin que se diera cuenta pero besarlo así, era algo que no podía dejar pasar, su largo beso fue interrumpido por un Happy medio despierto que. . .

A Erza le gusta Natsu – Dijo el gato azul

Natsu con cara de terror vio a Happy ya que este había hablado, Erza muy molesta por interrumpir su beso, pero esta después reacciono y se puso pálida al ver que un gato hablaba (Yo también me pondría así) para luego tener un Trauma.

Hablo. . . el. . . gato – Erza petrificada

Si, si puedo hablar, Aye – El gato se abalanzo sobre su dueño para luego – ¿Me das un pescado? – Con una sonrisa.

Si, ya te lo traigo – Natsu se fue a la cocina con el gato para traerle su pescado el cual después de saborearlo se lo comió.

Se gussssstan – Dijo Happy.

Como coño puedes hablar – Gritaron al unisonó.

No lo sé, desperté y los vi besándose, en ese momento me dieron ganas de decir algo – Hablo el gatito azul engulle pescados.

Después de ese susto Natsu vio que el gato se volvió a quedar dormido en el sillón, este tenía una cara de ángel y además hablaba Natsu dijo:

Tranquilo tú eres mi gato – Con una sonrisa.

Erza al ver que se llevaba bien con el gato y le izo una cama con tela y un cojín al lado del televisor, para luego dirigirse a Erza para decir:

¿En dónde estábamos? - Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

En el sillón, pero que tal si. . . – Fue interrumpido por un beso por parte del Draggnel.

No me parece mala idea – Dijo para luego subir las escaleras.

Subieron y después de eso paso un día, en la mañana del 28 de Junio se escucho el timbre a lo cual una medio dormida Erza acostada en pecho de su amo se dio cuenta, se paro, se vistió y abrió la puerta dejando pasar a un Gray algo embobado.

Gray ¿Qué te paso? – Dijo Erza.

Juvia, me dijo que me amaba – A Gray se le vino ese recuerdo y puso cara de terror.

¿Y eso no es bueno para ti? - Dijo una Erza bostezando.

Si, si lo es pero Gazille. . . – Se puso a llorar – Me matara si se entera – Cayo de rodillas al piso.

Pues sí, eres hombre muerto – Dijo asintiendo.

En ese momento bajo un Natsu medio dormido que estaba sin camisa con unos bermudas y unas converse (Exactamente como yo me levanto en las mañanas) a lo cual una Erza se le quedo mirando y Gray estaba tendido en el suelo con lágrimas a lo que el rosado se le acerco:

Déjame adivinar, Juvia se te declaro y tienes miedo de que Gazille te mate ¿no? – Acertó completamente.

Como lo supiste – Dijo Erza impresionada

Happy me lo dijo – Este señalo al gato que apareció encima de su cabeza.

Sí, yo se lo dije - Dijo triunfante para luego – Aye, Natsu este pescado esta sabroso – Gray palideció al escuchar al gato.

¡El gato hablo! – Grito entre tantos traumas sufridos

Sí, pero es una larga historia y dime ¿cómo se lo dirás a Gazille? - Dijo mientras Erza le traía un café.

Pero Gray estaba a punto de hablar, cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a un Gazille poco feliz con una Levy riendo atrás de, él junto a una Juvia algo desesperada.

¡Gray que te dije! – Dijo con una cara muy molesta

No mates a Gray-Sama, Gazille – Dijo Juvia deteniéndolo

Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja – Reía Levy

Alto, puedo explicarlo – Dijo/Suplico detrás de Natsu

En estos momentos Erza estaba incomodas entre gritos, risas y suplicas, estallo:

¡Silencio! – con un carácter de Director que daba miedo.

Todos quedaron petrificados ante el carácter de Erza sobretodo Natsu que en su mente se le pasaba la frase de "En que lio me he metido", sin embargo llego la hora del desayuno y todos se sentaron a comer en la mesa pero se sentía cierta mirada de Gazille hacia Gray el cual estaba preocupado porque este tenía un cuchillo en la mano y parecía que lo señalaba, mientras Levy lo miraba siempre que podía, Natsu se encontraba comiendo su filete con salsa picante y Juvia cada vez que podía le trataba de dar la comida en la boca a su amo.

Erza ya calmando la multitud ya en la sala, nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca, pero no tardo mucho hasta que un gato azul se puso en frente de todos y dijo:

Tengo un secreto que contarles – Todos menos Natsu, Erza y Gray palidecieron mientras tenían un trauma masivo.

¡El gato hablo! – Gritaron todos

Aye – Dijo este levantando la mano

¿Y cuál es el secreto Happy? – Pregunto Gray

Erza. . . – Fue interrumpido por Natsu el cual se lanzo sobre él.

Sé que espiaste a Erza pero por favor la gente necesita privacidad – la nombrada agarro por el cuello a Happy.

Así que eras tú ¿no? – Este se desmayo por la presión.

Erza lo vas a matar - Dijo Natsu – Suéltalo no lo mates – Suplico loco – Es mi gato – Esta lo soltó.

Levy vámonos te invito un pastel – Gazille se la llevo corriendo de ese lugar

Juvia te invito a un cita – Esta asintió con corazones en los ojos para salir huyendo/corriendo de allí.

Mi plan funciono – Dijo victorioso al ver que todos se habían ido.

Fin cap 5°

Últimamente no he podido comentar ya que el colegio y otras cosas me lo impedían pero no os preocupéis traigo el cap 5 y el 6 pronto xDDDDDD bay by gracias por seguir la historia.


	6. La nueva e inocente vecina

Cap 6° -"La nueva e inocente vecina"-

¿Are? - Erza se quedo pendeja ante tal exclamación del peli rosa.

Sip, mi plan funciono – Exclamo/Dijo/Victorio el Amo de la pelirroja.

¿A qué te refieres? - Dijo un Happy recién levantado de su sueño. (Que pudo haber sido el último ¿no?)

Me refiero a que así podemos estar sin interrupciones y en paz – Dijo levantándose para luego sentarse en el sillón.

Bueno pues entonces, ¿quién me espió en el baño? – Vio a Natsu con cara de "si fuiste tú. . . te asesino".

Ese fue Happy – Dijo su Amo

Pero fue un accidente – Respondió el nombrado. . . ¿Volando?

Tanto Erza como Natsu se quedaron más blancos que el pelo de Lisanna al ver que el gatito azul además de hablar podía volar y esto les causo un severo trauma Mental/Cerebral/Facial que los dejo pensando media hora.

Luego de tanto pensar decidieron no darle importancia ya que a quien le iba a importar. . . pero luego salió el tema que Natsu y Happy trataban de evitar. . .

Y bien ¿Quién me espió? -

Fue Happy/Natsu – se señalaban los unos a los otros

Ok fueron los dos – La cara de Erza cambio drásticamente. (Haciendo referencia del capítulo cuando el preciado pastel de Erza fue pisado por Elfman. . .)

Luego de aplicar el merecido castigo, todos empezaron a cenar. . . Natsu comía carne, pollo, arroz, ensalada (¿Les dio hambre?). . . Happy se engullía un pescado. . . Y Erza saboreaba un pastel de fresas.

Después de comer Natsu saco una colección secreta de animes. . . pero este solo agarro 15 caratulas y todas eran de Konjiki no Gash Bell (ZachBell para aclarar) y puso el primer disco para luego sentarse y disfrutar cantando el opening de Kasabuta (es el de la serie). . .

Erza quedo algo confundida al ver que a su Amo le gustaran esas cosas, pero luego hizo algo estúpido.

¿No estás demasiado grande para ver esas niñerías? – Natsu entro en furia (Yo también .)

No – Luego se paro saco el disco y lo guardo en la caratula, lo metió en la colección y saco otro, lo puso – Se llama anime y no es para niños – Dijo dándole paso a una escena del tipo "Gore" para luego – Ves – Con cara de fastidiado apago todo guardo su colección en su cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

Lo hiciste enojar. . . Erza lastimaste su sentimientos – Le dijo el gatito azul.

Si. . . Eso creo. . . – Dijo con depresión – Pero son solo películas ¿no? – Le pregunto al gato.

Para el son su vida – Dijo el mayordomo. . .

Haaaaa. . . – Grito Erza al ver que estaba el aquí.

Creo que ese comentario lo hirió mucho – Dijo el Mayordomo.

Pero. . . – Erza puso cara de nostalgia.

A lo que usted le llama películas. . . él lo llama orgullo – (Mierda estoy llorando, eso se llama orgullo Otaku T_T)

¿Pero porque le llama orgullo? – Otra pregunta estúpida.

Porque mientras los padres del joven amo. . . que en paz descansen. . . eso ayudo a criarlo como persona – (Mis respetos) Dijo el Mayordomo para luego ser envuelto en oscuridad y desaparecer como un. . . fantasma.

Erza y Happy quedaron blancos para luego empezar a temblar e ir corriendo a su habitación. . . y comenzar a rezar debajo de las sabanas.

Happy. . . te permito dormir aquí solo por hoy – Dijo temblorosa debajo de la sabana.

A. . . Aye. . . – Dijo entre lágrimas.

Y no volvamos a hablar sobre esto ¿Si? – Hablo otra vez Erza.

A. . . A. . . Aye Sr. – Para luego abrazar a Erza entra muchas más lagrimas.

28 de Junio del 2012 (Referencia)

Erza y Happy se levantaron temprano como a las 7:00am para bajar y hacer el desayuno a lo que los dos quedaron parapléjicos al ver a un Natsu comiendo omelets de queso con jugo de naranja; parecía neutral con su camiseta negra a rayas blancas, pantalones y unos Humboldt del mismo color.

El miro a Erza para luego levantar la ceja y volver a su comida, Happy bajo y saco un pescado para engullirlo sentado en la mesa cerca de Natsu, la pelirroja bajo de la misma manera y preparo tostadas; el ambiente en la mesa era algo incomodo no para Natsu el cual entre ratos soltaba una sonrisa traviesa a lo Erza le entro la curiosidad.

¿Por qué esa sonrisa? – Pregunto

En ese momento sonó el timbre interrumpiendo muchas cosas pero rompiendo el hielo de aquel lugar que parecía ser rodeada por un aura de "Silencio infinito", Natsu le izo señas a Erza pare que abriera la puerta lo que quedo algo impresionada. . . creyó que nunca le volvería a hablar, bueno no fue hablar lo que el izo pero a ella le bastaba o ¿no?. . .

Se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una niña de 12 años con el pelo azul con la mirada de ":3" un poco apenada pero se veía tan linda que a Erza se le salió uno de sus sonrojos que rara vez mostraba.

H-Hola me llamo Wendy y soy su nueva vecina. . . un gusto en conocerla – Dijo con un nerviosismo que daban ganas de abrazar.

No yo soy la criada de esta casa mi Amo esta en el comedor. . . pase por favor – Dijo con una sonrisa y la peli-Azul portadora de un vestido hasta las rodillas de color verde con amarillo. . . Era tan Moe :3

S-Si. . . – Dentro de la mansión se encontraba un Natsu sentado en uno de los muebles de la sala.

¿Y cómo te llamas? – Pregunto este con una sonrisa seductora (Maldito LOLICON ella es una niña carbón . )

Me llamo. . . Wendy Marvel. . . Muchas gracias por invitarme a su hogar – Dijo sonrojada.

Mucho gusto me llamo Natsu Draggnel - Aclaro – Ella es mi criada – señalo.

Soy Erza Escarlet un gusto - Se inclino.

Y. . . ¿Tus Padres? – Dijo el gatito azul.

Ho, un gato que habla no creí encontrar otro. . . – Dijo la dulce niña.

Como que otro, explicate – Se mostro interesado el azulito

Si, ella se llama Charle – Saliendo una gata rosa con una blusa hasta las rodillas.

Un gusto conocerlos – Dijo la gatita color de rosa.

El gusto es mío – Salió Happy con un traje de gala.

Increíble – Dijeron Natsu y Erza sorprendidos

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a 3 personas Juvia, Gazille y Levy, que se notaban algo alarmado.

Pero al ver a la linda pequeña que estaba algo asustada por su aparición solo cambiaron sus caras y se les salió la típica sonrisa de "Moe, moe, Kyuun" a lo que Wendy se relajo y pregunto.

¿Por qué tanto alboroto Levy, Gazille y Juvia? – Los nombrados quedaron boquiabiertos incluso Natsu y Erza.

¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres? – Pregunto Gazille.

¿Eres adivina? – Cuestiono Levy

¿Estás tras Gray-Sama cierto? – Grito una Juvia furiosa mordiendo su pañuelo.

No, no nada de eso. . . He oído hablar mucho de ustedes. . . Puesto que yo soy la hermana pequeña de Jellal - Todo el mundo menos Natsu y Happy se puso de piedra.

Fin Cap 6°

Todo en un solo dia xDDDDDD que les parece gracias por seguir la historiaaa :D


End file.
